Sister Sister
by lambchopx
Summary: After a confrontation with Finn in the choir room, the fabray sisters go home to let off some steam...SMUT G!P -not incest!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to papa murph & the cool gang.**

Quinn walked out of the girls locker room, still fresh from a long hot shower after football practice. She walked down the halls of Mckinley feeling on top of the world after a seven winning consecutive games for Coach Bieste and the rest of the Titans.

As she closed in on the choir room, she could her the distinct voices of her baby sister and a certain tall ogre…

_'Finn.. what the hell does he want now?',_ Quinn thought.

As she leaned against the edge opening of the room, she could hear the distress and annoyance in her baby sister's voice.

"Finn!", Rachel shouted. "I don't know why you keep trying! I told you time and time again, this, _us, we_, are NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN."

Finn sounded like a whiny pathetic child at this point when he retorted with, "Rachel, please. You know you're just saying no because Quinn said you couldn't. Why don't you stop listening to you overly cocky, bitc-" Quinn was about to step in at this point when she heard distinct slap sound, followed by a whimper by the boy.

Rachel's anger and frustration met it's boiling point. "How dare you Finn Hudson. Quinn is my big sister. My. Big. Sister. Who the hell do you think you-" At that moment, Quinn strode into the choir room towards the two.

"Quinn!" Rachel ran to Quinn and affectionately held her left arm.

Quinn took a protective stance almost covering Rachel from the tall football player.

"Finn. How many times do I have to tell you? How many time will RACHEL have to tell you? Leave. Her. Alone." Quinn said without so much as a blink of an eye.

Her HBIC glare was enough for Finn to stutter an apology and flee from the room and down the halls.

Quinn's breathing was still heavy in annoyance toward the giant savage.

Rachel wondered if Quinn had noticed they'd been standing there more than 5 minutes after Finn's quick departure. So she turned the blonde into her arms and dug herself in the blondes warmth. She nuzzled the football player's neck and placed a few chaste kisses along her jaw.

"Q… big sis… Finn's gone", murmured the brunette.

Quinn instant wrapped her arms around the small girl and held her close in a tender embrace. She placed a small kiss on the side of the divas head and whispered into her ear, "Let's go home."

The girls piled themselves into Quinn's black Ford truck. Rachel was feeling uneasy at the blonde's silent behavior. As Quinn pulled out of the parking lot, Rachel reached over the center console and interlaced their fingers together.

Quinn gave a kiss to each side of the diva's hand as they continued their way home. Rachel tentatively looked towards her big sister and saw that the girl was looking at her back with such tender eyes and a half smile on her face.

Rachel smiled back with her mega-watt pearls and felt more at ease.

The sister had always been a close pair. Since they were only a few months apart in age, they were able to be at the same school, clubs, dance classes, and sports together. But as they reached high school, Rachel Fabray headed in the arts realm and Quinn headed into the sports world.

At the age of 4, Quinn Fabray was told by her parents that she'd gain the blessing of having a new family member. Judy and Russell were loving parents. And when Judy's high school best friend, Leroy Berry and his husband Hiram died in a crash, they welcomed Rachel into their world with open arms. Judy and Russell promised that the girl will grow up in world of love, compassion, and acceptance.

And when the pair finally met for the first time, it couldn't have been more perfect. Quinn had thought Rachel looked like an angel with her long wavy locks. And Rachel thought Quinn looked like the perfect princess with her blonde hair tied up in a pony. Quinn just stared at the girl with a small smile on her face, and Rachel timidly smiled black with a hint of a blush on her face.

The rest was history.

But as they reached their junior year, Rachel and Quinn's relationship was starting to develop into something they both were too overwhelmed with to even acknowledge.

Quinn had always been over-protective of her baby sister. Rachel had always adored Quinn and put her upon a pedestal. With what began as small glances, and lingering touches, had turned into full blown kisses and irresistible nights.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Papa Murph & The cool gang own Glee.**

After the confrontation with Finn in the choir room, the Fabrays sisters arrived home and went straight to the diva's room. Quinn carried in both of their backpacks and threw them beside the brunettes desk as the diva herself slammed her door shut and turned the lock on the door.

Quinn stepped hastily across the room and grabbed her little sister at the waist. Rachel gave a small yelp and giggled has she was being lead back to her bed. The blonde girl nuzzled Rachel's neck and placed a kiss behind her each with each step.

Rachel turned around as they made it to the end of the bed. She bit her lip and stared into the entrancing hazel eyes before her. Quinn couldn't help her self any longer. She dipped down and took the diva's soft lips between hers. The kisses started soft. But in minutes they became heated, possessive, and passionate.

Both their breathing had becalmed labored. But Rachel found it too difficult to stop her body from taking what was _hers. _Quinn moved her kisses down the into the brunettes neck and across her collar bone.

The small tan arms unwrapped themselves from Quinn's neck. They slowly started to slide away and her hands stopped on Quinn's shoulders and pushed the blonde to a sitting position at the end of the bed.

Rachel placed each leg on the side of her sister and slowly straddled the girl. Quinn massaged the diva's hips, then thighs, then her full ass. They began to slowly rock into each other with their eyes locked in an intense stare of love and lust.

If Quinn's cock hadn't already rose to it's full attention, it sure as well was now. Rachel's hard clit was being ground into Quinn and a slow pace. Quinn was breathing in Rachel's sweet scent from her neck and hair when suddenly the very girl she was exploring grabbed her face and attacked her lips.

Quinn moaned into Rachel's mouth as their tongues met and danced with each other. So slippery and soft. Quinn growled when Rachel bit down on her bottom lip and sucked on it like hard candy.

Rachel found herself laid across the bed as Quinn switched their positions. Their clothes were quickly shed and as skin met skin, the air in the room began to get warmer.

Rachel reached down to Quinn's "little Q" and began to rub the slit of her cock. She spread the pre-cum she found down the older girl's shaft. Quinn's breath hitched and led her own hand down her baby sister's petite body. Quinn caressed Rachel's nipples, scratched down her taut stomach passed the hip bones, and finally landing on her wet messy core.

Quinn glided through her folds and Rachel whimpered, "More big sis. Please. Please." She entered two fingers into the sopping warmth. "Fuucck, yes. Yes, Q. Fuck me good baby." Quinn picked up the pace and was looking for the spot inside Rachel that made her go wild.

"Ooh, baby, you feel so hot. God grip my fingers baby sister. I can't wait to stick my cock in you." Quinn whispered hotly. Both herself and her little sister were still virgins, but Quinn couldn't help the dirty things she'd say when they were together this way.

Their tongues continued to battle each other with every stroke and every thrust.

"Mmmm. Q, do it. I'm ready baby. Do it now", Rachel moaned out.

"W-what? Rachel. Baby, wait are you sure?", Quinn asked seriously. She removed Rachel's hand from her hard-on and gently caressed her the small body beneath her. "Rachel, we don't have to. I didn't mean to- I wasn't saying you had to-"

Rachel cut her rambling off with a passionate kiss and chuckled, "Quinn. Big sister. Please. We've been waiting for 3 years now, please. I'm ready. Make love to me baby."

Quinn's eyes widened with pure shock. She nuzzled the smaller girls neck and took a minute to prepare herself. She was about to give herself to the girl she's loved for as long as she's known. Quinn took one last deep breath and locked eyes with beautiful brown ones.

Quinn leaned down and captured Rachel's lips once again. Not too slowly or too quickly. Just right. Tender, loving, and strong.

Rachel's moans got louder when she felt Quinn's tongue across her breasts. Quinn's tongue took turns lightly tracing circles over both of the brunettes nipples. Then finally sucked one into her mouth with vigor, still giving gently nudges along the tip.

When Quinn's face reached Rachel's core, she stopped a stared at the glistening folds. Her sister was soaked. And it was all for her.

Rachel's hips began to hump the air. "Quinn, baby come on. I can't wait any longer", she pleaded almost in tears from this much arousal.

It's not like they haven't done this before anyway. Quinn skillfully built the brunette up with her talented tongue and great memory of what exactly makes the brunette gush.

Back and forth, up and down, side to side, her clit was being ambushed out of it's hood. Quinn's erection was in pain as this point as the ground down into the diva's silk sheets. When Rachel came into her mouth, she reached down to grab the base of her dick in hopes of not pulling a "finn=hudson".

When Quinn moved back up to claim the girl's lips, Rachel moaned. She loved tasting herself on her big sisters lips. Quinn lined up the head of her cock to Rachel's entrance. As soon as she pressed the head into the hot hole, Rachel went ballistic. Her arms wildly grabbing at pillows and sheets. Her hands clawing at Quinn's back and ass to push the cock further into her.

"Holy shit. Holy shit shit shit. Baby girl, you feel so good", Quinn moaned out. Her shaft reached as far as it could go. She hadn't even began pumping her cock into her baby sister, and Rachel was already screaming as if she was having the greatest sexual experience of her entire life.

"Quinn, pound me. Fuck my tight little pussy. Give it to me now", Rachel yelled. With that, Quinn began to move in and out of her baby sister, relishing in the truly greatest thing she has ever experienced. "Your cock is so big Q, it's filling me so fucking good"

Quinn was surprised at the dirty words coming out of her baby sister's mouth. Though it didn't bother her. It just acted as a catalyst to fuck her baby sister into oblivion. Her pace picked up rather rapidly until she was fully pounding her cock in and out of her baby sister's pussy with such speed and intensity.

Cum seeped out of Rachel's pussy as Rachel's screams got louder. Quinn's eyes rolled back as her cock was in a chokehold by the tight little cunt.

With one last push, Rachel's pussy creamed onto Quinn's dick.

"FUUUCKKK YES BIG SISTER"

As soon as she felt her baby sister squirt on her dick, Quinn pulled out of her baby sister and began to stroke her cock so hard and fast. Quinn took one look and her baby sister's hot, sweaty, and still twitching body. She closed her eyes and yelled, "Here it comes baby girl!". Not a second later, and Quinn pumped her cum out all over Rachel's belly.

She collapsed on the sedated body beneath her and was quickly overcome by exhaustion. She grabbed the blankets at their feet and lifted them to cover hers and her baby sister's body in warmth.

Rachel was already long gone in a slumber when Quinn kissed the top of her head. Before she could think anything else, Quinn Fabray held her baby sister close as she succumbed to a slumber of her own.


End file.
